


Cold Hearts, Warm Bodies

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably not Tony's smartest idea, inviting Bucky Barnes to join him and Loki in bed. But then, he was already sleeping with one former crazed murderer, so what was the harm in adding another to the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hearts, Warm Bodies

Tony was almost beginning to regret this. Almost. The sight of Loki and Bucky devouring each other on the bed before him was pretty damn hot, he’d admit without shame, but Tony’s green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head as soon as Bucky stepped into Loki’s bedroom. Which was absurd, really; his and Loki’s relationship wasn’t much more than a mutual enjoyment of one another’s genitals, after all. Yet there was something there, a dull spark of affection that lingered even outside the bedroom (or elevator, or hot tub, or any one of the other places around Stark Tower the pair had let their lust get the better of them, regardless of the risk of being caught). Tony did genuinely care about Loki – though whether Loki returned the sentiment remained to be seen. Deciphering Loki’s real thoughts and emotions was a skill Tony had yet to master.

It had been Tony’s idea to introduce a third party to the mix, yet he hadn’t expected Loki to respond so enthusiastically. Nor had he expected him to suggest Bucky without hesitation. It made sense, in a way, that there would be a sense of kinship between them and maybe even some attraction; they were both the dark horses of the Avenger Initiative, both trying to make amends for the evils they’d committed while being surrounded by people with nothing but distrust and contempt for them. Though if Loki and Bucky were so well-suited, why was Tony the one crawling into Loki’s bed every night?

“Are you just going to stand there, Tony?” Loki said after he finally pulled away from Bucky’s lips and straightened, half kneeling on the bed with his hand on Bucky’s neck.

“You guys look like you’re having enough fun without me.” Even as Tony spoke Loki’s eyes slid closed while Bucky kissed his way down Loki’s chest, dipping his tongue into Loki’s navel and making his stomach muscles quiver. The bulge in Loki’s pants was already obscenely obvious. They’d made the right choice in asking Bucky to be the one joining them, evidently.

“Get over here.” Once Tony was within reach Loki fisted his free hand into Tony’s shirt and pulled him closer, dragging him into a deep kiss while Bucky massaged Tony’s own growing erection.

Tony tangled his fingers in Bucky’s long hair with one hand, the other looping around Loki’s side to rest on his ass as he stifled a moan against Loki’s lips. Bucky had worked his jeans open and was busy mouthing Tony’s cock through his boxers. He had a talent for it, Tony would give him that.

“How do you want to do this?” Loki said before his lips returned to kiss along Tony’s jaw. Bucky pulled away from Tony’s crotch to look up at him, his mouth hanging slack, and when Tony stroked his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip he sucked on it until Tony struggled to form a coherent thought.

“Let’s have a drink first.” He needed something to clear his jumbled mind. He’d had enough threesomes over the years to not be fazed by the prospect of this, yet anyone would feel a little apprehensive about having sex with two people who’d both tried to kill them in the past, no matter how much they wanted it.

“I’ve got it,” said Bucky and after another open-mouthed kiss to Tony’s groin he got to his feet with a fluidity Tony had only ever seen from Natasha before.

Loki stood completely once Bucky crossed into the living room, turning to face Tony and sliding his hands along the small of Tony’s back as their lips met. It was softer than the kisses they usually gave each other, but Tony enjoyed it all the same.

“Bucky knows his way around your liquor cabinet?”

“He’s been here before.” The frown dawning on Tony’s face only deepened at that.

“Have you two–” He stopped himself before he could finish the question. If Loki and Bucky were sleeping together, Tony didn’t want to know.

“No,” Loki said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “I’m all yours.”

“So what are you, his sponsor or something?”

Loki chuckled. “I suppose so. It does make it easier, having somebody else recovering with you.”

“The rest of us aren’t exactly shining beacons of nobility ourselves,” Tony pointed out. “We’ve all got sordid pasts. ‘Cept Steve, but I’m sure if we dug deep enough we’d find some skeletons in his closet.”

“You’re looking for dirt on Steve?” Bucky said as he strolled back into the bedroom, a curious expression on his face and a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. He took a swig and handed the bottle to Loki with the scrape of metal on glass.

It seemed a fairly unique opportunity had just dropped right in Tony’s lap. “Yeah. You got any stories from back in the day?”

“None you’d find all that scandalous.” Tony figured as much, though he made a mental note to grill Bucky later for any embarrassing stories he could remember about Steve. He shrugged and took the bottle when Loki offered it to him, savouring the taste as well as savouring the sight of Loki and Bucky kissing again.

Once their mouths broke apart it was Tony’s turn. He could taste Loki on Bucky’s tongue, mingling with the taste of whiskey, and he deepened the kiss, his hands clutching Bucky’s face as their hips pressed against each other. They were both half-hard again and Tony’s hand found Loki to massage him through his pants until he caught up. It was definitely time to ditch the clothes.

He pulled back from Bucky’s lips with a wet smack and Bucky dropped to his knees to tug down Tony’s jeans and boxers while Tony did his best to unlace Loki’s pants one-handed. He got it done in the end and the three of them made their way onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. Tony had no idea who he was touching or who was touching him and his mind shut down to everything that wasn’t the pleasure coursing through him.

Wet lips trailed down Tony’s body until they reached his dick, peppering it with light kisses while Tony moaned and cursed. He finally forced his eyes open and watched as Bucky closed his mouth around Tony’s length.

“Fuck, that’s good,” he said, a sharp gasp slipping from him when Loki’s hand moved to the base of his dick and stroked in time with each bob of Bucky’s head. It didn’t last long, though. Much to Tony’s disappointment, Bucky pulled away a moment later and sat back on his feet between Tony’s spread legs as Loki went down on him. The look on Bucky’s face was one Tony was sure he’d made a hundred times himself.

Tony didn’t have much of a view from where he lay, but the noises falling from Bucky’s lips were enough to fuel his arousal. He thrust his hips up into Loki’s fist still stroking him and reached out to close his hand around Loki’s own untouched erection. It took Loki by surprise, his attention focused entirely on Bucky, and he lurched forward with a moan when Tony touched him. His hands fisted in the bedsheets and he rocked his hips against Tony’s hand as Bucky met Tony’s eyes with a crooked grin.

A grin of his own spread across Tony’s face and he scooped up the bottle of lube that had been tossed on the bed earlier. It was good thinking on Loki’s part to get it out before they’d need it, because the last thing Tony would want to do was break away from Loki and Bucky to go rooting through bedside drawers. He tossed the bottle to Bucky, who proceeded to coat his fingers with it while Tony spread his legs ready for him. The same mixture of anticipation and nerves that Tony had felt the first time he and Loki had gone to bed together settled in his stomach, but once that first finger slipped inside him any concerns he had about having sex with someone he still didn’t completely trust – someone who could kill him faster than Tony could blink, on top of that – fell to the back of his mind.

His hand dropped away from Loki and Loki stopped stroking him in turn, before his soft lips brushed against Tony’s stomach, leaving light kisses up Tony’s body until his tongue flicked out over a nipple. It sent a shiver through Tony. He keened and arched his back while his hand clutched Loki’s head to hold him closer, his eyes squeezed shut tight as sensation overwhelmed him.

“Ready?” Loki breathed against him.

“God, yes.”

Bucky withdrew his fingers and leant forward as he pushed inside, his mouth on Tony’s while Loki sucked on Tony’s earlobe. He could get used to this.

“Enjoying the show?” he said when he opened his eyes to see Loki watching raptly as he and Bucky moved against each other. Loki grinned in response, pressing a hard kiss to Tony’s lips before positioning himself behind Bucky.

Both Tony and Bucky’s attention was on Loki while he stretched him, though the roll of Bucky’s hips as he moved back and forth against Loki’s fingers was trying insistently to remind Tony of his own body and the heat pooling within him. And it worked; Tony groaned each time Bucky pushed further inside him, rocking his own hips against Bucky in a desperate search for more.

But if he’d thought that felt good, it was nothing compared to the sensation once Loki entered Bucky and began fucking him in earnest. Bucky moved with Loki’s every thrust, driving deeper and harder into Tony as their cries of pleasure grew progressively louder. Tony was too distracted to wonder about how much the noise would carry through the walls. The friction from his dick being trapped between his and Bucky’s bodies was sublime, yet it sent him inching closer over the edge far too soon for his liking. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Thankfully Bucky straightened and leant back against Loki as Loki bit down on his collarbone, letting Tony’s arousal subside a little while he watched the pair. He was so focused on them – and on trying not to flinch away when Loki’s hands on the backs of his thighs brushed over a ticklish spot – that he didn’t notice Bucky’s hand reaching down for his dick until the unique feeling of metal wrapping around him engulfed him.

He bit his lip to silence a cry. “Does that thing come with attachments?” he gasped once he’d adjusted to the sensation.

Bucky smirked down at him while Loki chuckled. “There’s a job for you, Tony,” Loki said.

“I’d do it. Swing by the workshop sometime; we’ll make that arm so much more entertaining.” Not that he didn’t appreciate what Bucky was already capable of doing with it. He moved to meet Bucky’s strokes, as best as he was able with Loki gripping his raised thighs and Bucky still thrusting into him, and he clenched his muscles hard around Bucky’s length.

Bucky came with a gasp at that. His face contorted in sheer pleasure, he collapsed back against Loki’s chest as Loki fucked him through his orgasm. He still worked Tony even after he’d pulled out and, after holding on for as long as he could, Tony reached his own climax.

He sunk back against the pillows in a satisfied daze, vaguely aware of Bucky rolling onto the mattress beside him. A warm hand stroked lazily across Tony’s chest before Loki’s grip tightened on his thighs and he pulled him down the bed in one swift movement, a broad grin on his face as he leant forward to tease Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth.

His mouth was gone as quickly as it came, moving down Tony’s body while Tony closed his hand around Loki’s dick. The aftershocks of his orgasm had more or less worn off by now and Tony was gaining more and more coherence, enough to pay attention to Loki’s ragged breathing as he fucked Tony’s fist and Bucky’s hand massaging his chest.

“We should make this a regular thing,” Tony said. He didn’t expect much of a response from Loki, as close to orgasm as he was, but he choked out a ‘yes’ before spilling across Tony’s hand.

“Sounds good to me,” grinned Bucky.

Tony probably shouldn’t have been looking forward to that as much as he was. It was dangerous enough getting involved with Loki; he could only imagine the fallout if anyone found out about this. But that thought hadn’t stopped him when he’d started his affair with Loki, and it wouldn’t stop him this time.

They stayed lying together, their limbs entwined and mouths connecting with every body part within reach as they all caught their breath. Loki was the first to break the silence.

“Shall we take a shower?”

“I should head back downstairs,” Bucky said, pushing himself away from the bundle and slipping back into his clothes. “Steve usually wants to train first thing in the mornings.”

“Plus there’s probably some rusting issues to worry about.” Bucky and Loki both shot Tony looks for that quip. Bucky didn’t dignify it with a response, instead reaching over for the whiskey bottle that had somehow survived avoided getting knocked to the floor and gulping down a mouthful before making his way to the door, bottle still in hand.

Loki turned to Tony once they heard the front door click shut. “Are you still feeling jealous?”

“I was never jealous.” Loki arched an eyebrow. “Okay... maybe I was a little.”

“You know I have no intention of ending this arrangement of ours,” Loki said. “Nor do I desire to form a similar attachment to another.”

“So you’re attached to me, huh?”

Loki rolled his eyes and shifted to lie on his other side. “Go to sleep, Tony.”


End file.
